Science Ingredients
'''Science Ingredients '''was the forty-third episode in Season 3, which is premiered on September 5 2016. Plot The episode starts at the Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten. Wing Span and the four toddlers are going on the field trip to the Science Center. As the bus arrived to pick them up to the field trip. But before they went on the field trip, Wing asks the kids that they have bring their backpacks. As Bubbles bring her teddy bear and her cookies while on the field trip. Which Wing says "never mind", to Bubbles. While on the field trip to the Science Center, Isabella raise her hand to Wing, asking him if they would sing a song. Wing then takes out his ukulele and they sing the song "Jack and Jill", while on the field trip. When they got to the Science Center, Wing and the toddlers are discovering the Science Center. They learned about the houseworking robot. According to Wing, the houseworking robot can be special and useful for doing the housework. They then went into the science class. The kids sit on their desks, and Wing is about to teach the toddlers how to create a flower potion. Wing told the students that a flower potion can make seeds grow quickly and it will smell very nice. Wing then gives the potion ingredients lists to them. According to the lists, the three ingredients to make the flower potion is a petal from a rose, pink perfume, and the secret ingredient. Then, Wing and the kids went to find the ingredients. He told them that they all must be some groups to find the ingredients. Diego went to find the rose petal, Isabella went to find the pink perfume, and Bubbles and Tobey went to find the secret ingredient. Diego went to find the rose petal in the park just next to the city. Diego then found the rose and decided to get the rose's petal. Then, he went back to the Science Center. Isabella is on her rush to find the second ingredient, the pink perfume. She then buys a pink perfume which is costed only three dollars. She then went back to the Science Center. Then, Tobey and Bubbles are off to search for the last secret ingredient to make the flower potion. Bubbles then remove the dark grey sticker with the question mark on it off. She knew that the secret ingredient was the water. Tobey then scoops up some water from the well, and went back to the Science Center. Wing then got proud of the kids that they all had found the three ingredients to make the flower potion. Wing then add the ingredients into the cauldron, and mix them up all together. Then, the potion becomes a flower potion which is pink. Wing and the toddlers then went back to Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten. Wing then pours the potion on the flower seed. It then becomes and grew into a pink beautiful flower. The kids then cheered for the flower. Then, the bell rang, and it's home time. The toddlers then rode the school bus back home. And Wing was very proud of the the kids. Characters * Tobey * Isabella * Wing Span * Diego * Bubbles Trivia * Flick Feathers and Chuck Adoodledoo doesn't appeared in the episode, but only Wing who had worked as the school teacher to learn for the children. * The Ducks and other super-villains didn't appeared in the episode, too. * Wing was been in charge of the house while Flick and Chuck are away on a hero vacation to Hawaii. Wing then spent weeks going to learn as a teacher to teach the kids some fun activies as he never tells Chuck and Flick teh real truth. Category:Fanon